Small change, big difference
by When the sunflowers bloom
Summary: Sakura manages to convince Sasuke to take her with him. Naruto doesn't take it well.


Hi there, welcome to my new story "Small change, big difference". This first chapter is pretty short, but the following ones will be longer. This is mostly to introduce the story. It is going to have a kind of domino effect. Small differences in canon will change the story drastically, which means it will later become pretty ooc.

Right now the only pairing planned is SasuSaku, but it won't be a healthy relationship. It will be very one-sided, and Sasuke probably won't consider them a couple. SasuSaku fans, be warned!

The rating right now is T, but it might go up to M later. When it does, I'll clearly state it.

Have fun reading!

There were soft footsteps echoing over the pavement. The moon cast a soft glow over the trees and he could see her standing there.

"It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around here for?"

She looked taken aback by his question, but answered nonetheless. "This is the only road out of the village." Her voice was small, and he resumed walking again.

"You should go to bed."

Tears started softly streaming down her face and she couldn't get her voice to convey the power it should've. "Why Sasuke? Why won't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing with me."

He had cut her off midsentence, sick of her behavior. "Why should I have to tell you anything?" he sounded angry and he hoped it would discourage her from perusing, though he wasn't betting on it. "Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern."

She looked away, clearly hurt. "I know you hate me. Even in the beginning you couldn't ever stand me. Remember, back when we made genin and were assigned to our three-man squad? We were alone together for the first time, right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day." She fell silent, lost in her own memories.

"I don't remember that." His voice was dismissive and he could hear the sharp intake of breath behind him.

"Yeah, sure. It was so long ago right? But still, that's the day when it all began. It was the start of you and me. And Naruto and Kakashi sensei. The four of us started going on missions. It was rough back then. Every day was such a challenge. But more than anything, it was so much fun!" The tears were still streaming down her face and he could pick up on the desperate undertone in her voice. Nevertheless, she continued. "I know about your clan, Sasuke. I do. And seeking revenge, that won't bring anyone happiness. Nobody at all. Not you, and not me."

"I knew it." He stated and she looked up at him. "I'm not the same as you," he continued, "I'm travelling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us have worked together, and for a while I thought I could take that road instead. But in the end, I've decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto."

She was shaken by his words and immediately disagreed. "You don't have to do this Sasuke, you don't have to be alone! You told me that day how painful the pain of solitude can be! I understand that pain now. I have a family and friends, but if you were gone, Sasuke, it would be the same for me as being all alone!"

"This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path lying before us."

She stepped forward and raised her voice at him. "Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I'd never let you regret it! Every day would be a joy! I could give you happiness! I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! So please, I'm begging you! Don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear! So stay here… With me… And if you can't, then take me with you, Sasuke…"

He turned and sent her a blank look. "I would take you with me if you had something to offer me, but you're weak. You won't be able to stand up against Itachi and his group. You're of no use to me." He was ready to walk away with that said, but she spoke up again.

"I do have something to offer you! I might not be strong, but I can help you with your other goal!" That interested him, so he waited.

"When Kakashi-sensei asked us what our dreams were, you said yours was to kill a certain man and revive your clan! I'll carry your babies for you Sasuke! Just take me with you and use me however you want! All I want is that you give me a chance to make you fall in love with me too! If you let me do that, my body and soul will both be completely yours!"

He fell silent for a few seconds. He hadn't actually considered this, and bringing Sakura with him suddenly had a lot more appeal. "Pack as little things as you can and meet me at the gates in an hour." He said softly and continued walking.

Sakura fell to her knee's where Sasuke had left her behind. He had just allowed her to come with him. It took her a minute to let it sink in and then she realized she would become a criminal if she actually went through with it, though she couldn't bring herself to care. For Sasuke, she would do anything.

An hour later, the two genin could be seen walking through the gates of Konoha. Unfortunately, there was no one actually watching.

Uzumaki Naruto was looking for his friends, specifically his female friend Sakura. He wanted to ask her out on a date, but he couldn't find her. He decided that since she wasn't anywhere on the streets, she must've been home already. He contemplated giving up for the night and going home, but giving up had never been one of his strong points. That's how he found himself ringing Sakura's doorbell. He had never actually been inside her house.

"Hello, can I help you?" A middle aged woman asked as she opened the door.

He smiled at her and politely introduced himself. He wanted to make a good impression in his future mother in law after all. "Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura-chan's teammate. Could I talk to her?"

The woman looked at him in surprise. "Sakura told us she was training with her team right now. That girl is in a lot of trouble when she gets home. Lying to her parents." The woman looked annoyed. Naruto started feeling a little uncomfortable. He felt like he intruded on something he shouldn't have. "Oh, sorry honey. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Haruno Mebuki, Sakura's mother. Why don't you come in for a second? You can wait for Sakura with us?"

Naruto felt conflicted. He really didn't want to intrude Sakura's privacy, but talking with her parents and seeing her house was just too good of an opportunity. He nodded and Sakura's mother stepped aside to let him in. he muttered a quiet thanks and awkwardly stepped inside.

Mebuki padded over to the kitchen and fetched a cup of tea for him. Naruto never really enjoyed tea, and this cup was not different. It was not really hot anymore and kind of tasted like sewer water. Even though it tasted bad, he drank all of it. He didn't want to be rude.

When he managed to empty his cup without pulling any faces, Mebuki cleared up the small coffee table they were seated at. She sat down again and silence spread between them.

Normally, Naruto would chatter away through silences like this, but a feeling in his gut urged him to stay quiet. After what felt like an eternity, Mebuki spoke up again. It was so sudden Naruto almost jumped up in surprise, but he was a trained ninja, so he stayed still. "If you want, you can wait in Sakura's room."

Immediately, the alarm bells started ringing in his mind. He would really be crossing some privacy boundaries if he did, but he didn't want to go against Sakura's mom. The bad feeling was still there, but he forced himself to nod slowly.

That's how Naruto found himself standing awkwardly in the middle of Sakura's room on his own. Mebuki had gone back downstairs to wait for Sakura in the living room after telling Naruto to be quiet. Sakura's dad was asleep in the next room. He had to get up early for work according to Mebuki.

Naruto made the decision to look around in Sakura's room, since he didn't really have anything else to do. He walked around until he spotted a small note on the door to the closet. He moved closer and started to read out loud.

"Dear mom and dad,

I'm really sorry, but I've decided to leave Konoha together with my teammate Sasuke. I don't think I'll be able to see you any time soon, if at all. I do still love you, but Sasuke is my destiny.

Your daughter, Sakura."

Naruto had ripped the note off the closet door and jumped out of the window. He didn't know when Sakura had left the note, but he had to get to Tsunade right now.

He just hoped he wasn't too late…

 **To be continued…**


End file.
